


富饶之地

by pomelo7



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M, 无性爱意味的身体触摸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo7/pseuds/pomelo7
Summary: 东山小红尝起来会是什么味道？
Relationships: higashiyama kobeni/violence
Kudos: 16





	富饶之地

**Author's Note:**

> 暴力红二人的坦诚相见。

膈手的脚踝，较长的小腿骨，平坦凹陷的小腹。薄薄一层皮下分明的肋骨。贫瘠的，瘦弱的胸膛，暴力一点一点在黑暗中摸索过去，勾勒出对方的身体曲线。东山小红紧张地笑了几声，声音很尖。暴力先生，她结结巴巴地说，声音因为对方的触碰而颤抖，暴力先生………？

暴力魔人抬起头。

嗯嗯？小小红怎么了吗，我弄疼你了吗？

不！不是的……完全没有的事！她连忙否认。只是那个……黑暗中，看不见暴力先生，感觉有点安不下心……。她很羞涩地说。因为感到不好意思，四肢微微蜷缩了起来，暴力能感受到皮肤划过自己指尖的触觉。有点痒，他心想，磨蹭了下指头。两人间沉默了一小会。

那个，小小红？

啊，在！

我可以继续了吗？暴力语气轻松地问道。

请，请继续！不用管我的！

小小红又这样了，我说过我很在意你的想法啦。他的口气很轻快。贫瘠的胸膛又回到了手掌底下，暴力带着纯粹的好奇触摸着：因为紧张，而出了一层薄汗的黏答答的皮肤，病态的瘦，而在表皮包裹下突出来的胸骨，和中间那条窄窄的，凹下去的缝隙。他来回的抚摸这些小小的不平整，深切的意识到这是小红的身体啊——原来如此，原来这就是小小红。于是另一只手也伸了出来。后背和前胸摸起来的感觉是相似的。汗津津的，柔软。像是果实，暴力的手指磨蹭着对方胸前的凹陷，他心想这也许就是东山小红这颗果子的叶柄生出来的地方吧，如果用力探下去，这具躯体说不定也能像果实一样被掰开。

小小红的果瓤会是什么样的呢？是软的吗？硬的？像记忆中的但吃不到的冰淇淋一样甜腻腻的吗，还是说酸涩的让人牙齿都软了，舌头要哈哈的吐出来？暴力的手一路向上，脖子也好细啊。他大拇指和食指一搭，圈起来，感受来自虎口传递而来的脉搏的跳动。一下，两下，三下。东山小红扭动了一下，但没有挣开。

也许是酸的吧？暴力试探地把脑袋凑过去，又一次苦恼的意识到自己现在这个状态是什么也尝不了的。不过，不管是什么味道和口感，只要是小小红，他都会心怀感激的仔细咀嚼，把每一点点的滋味都品尝到然后吞下去。

这是什么情感？喜欢？他当然喜欢小小红，她是他的搭档，他的朋友，他们一起出去做任务。小小的姑娘，瘦弱的女孩，他愿意给她买一百根冰淇淋来让她高兴。那莫非是爱吗？呜哇，好假大空！恶魔谈爱，也太好笑了点，即使是对他这样保留了许多人类时记忆的魔人来说。

他的手已经来到了面部。暴力轻柔地在五官上划出边线。

占有欲。

没错，是的，占有欲。虽然生前的记忆，大多已经记不清了。可是小小红应该且只能呆在他身边这一点就如他已经死了一样作为事实昭然无误。她属于他，这是她欠他的，他拥有她……

暴力的呼吸急促起来：好变.态啊喂，这是哪里来的奇怪大叔发言！但是内心的想法的洪流奔腾不止。她是他的，她欠他的。他拥有她，他拥有她，他理应拥有她。她是他的瘦弱的小女孩，他的果实，只能他一个人触摸和吞下。他的。他的……他的！

哎……！暴力把头倚在东山小红的肩上，长长地叹了一口气。

………………已经足够了。

对方惊慌起来，侧过头艰难地望着暴力：是我哪里做错了吗……？！对不起，对不起！我刚刚不该乱动的！暴力先生还可以重来一次！

不，真的没事，小小红做的很好，我超级感谢哦。他的声音被挡在面具后，显得有点闷。但仍然是愉快热枕的。今天这样就足够了，我已经了解到想知道的事情了，谢谢小小红！小小红帮大忙！

啊……她开始嗫嚅起来，脸颊泛起红晕，眼神躲躲闪闪。只要有帮到就好啦……

暴力笑眯眯地望着她。好吧，暂且别去想这些事了，他对自己说，先把当下解决好再说的。

明天，也再一起去那家餐厅吧！他高兴地说。

fin.


End file.
